


National Dog Day

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali has a little surprise post-game for Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Dog Day

*Day after the Olympics*

 

“Babe, I know what will make you feel better.”

“If the next words that come out of your mouth has something to do with Sex I will murder you Ashlyn” Whit cut her best friend off. 

Ash, Ali, Whit, and HAO were currently sitting in the airport starbucks, still trying to get over the pain and shock that was their game yesterday. They were heading home, instead of to Rio, and to say that they were upset would be an understatement. 

“Why would it be something about Sex Whit?”

“Because we have been friends for over 10 years, and I used to live with you. Both of you actually. I have heard things and seen things that I can never unhear and unsee. I know how you work” Whit shot a look at Ash, who was doing her best not to laugh. 

Ali and HAO were doing the same, but not succeeding at all. Both doubled over in laughter. 

“I’m sorry Whit.” Ali answered for both of them, still laughing. “But what would it be babe.”

“A Puppy” Ash flashed her phone at Ali, showing the most adorable french bulldog puppy at her girlfriend. 

“No.” Ali answered and sipped her coffee. 

“Whyyyyy….” Ash Whined, “You said after the Olympics!” 

“Ashlyn. I still live 12 hours away from you. I haven’t been traded yet, and I won't be until after the season…”

“But I can handle it! I can train it and love it and housebreak it until you come down and move into the house permanently.”

“No, not yet.” 

 

*Two weeks later, Post Spirit v. Pride Match in Orlando* 

“Babe, what's our plan for today?” Ali asks while wrapped in Ash’s arms shortly after they woke up. 

“This. This Forever.” Ashlyn mumbled into her girlfriend's hair. 

“No, but really. Do we have plans?”

“Go see grandma maybe.” 

“Nothing else.” 

“This” 

“Ash” 

“No” 

“Okay, we will go see grandma and then I have a surprise for you.” 

“I like surprises.” Ash said as she rolled over on top of Ali. 

 

*Later that day*

“I’m glad grandma is doing better” 

“So am I, she was really happy to see you babe” 

“I know, I missed her.”

“So what's my surprise.”

“You have to put this on first,” Ali said as she handed her a black eye shield. 

“I’m liking where this is going.” 

“No Ash.” 

“Awwwww….” 

“No.” 

 

Ali guided Ash to her Mercedes and had her sit in the passenger seat. Ali took her keys, and sat in the drivers seat. She punched the location in her phone, and grove the short 15 minute drive to their location. 

 

“Okay, take the shield off.” Ali said after what felt like hours of Ash asking impatiently to take it off. 

Ash took the shield off, and looked around at their location. 

“No.” 

“Yes” 

“But, you said…” 

“I changed my mind.”

“I love you” 

“Before we go in, I did my research, because I wanted to be prepared. There is a 1 year old, fully trained french bulldog that was abandoned in a alley downtown and is in need of some loving. And I think we are the perfect fit.” 

“Let’s go!”

 

Ash ran inside like a little child in a candy store, she went right over to the cages looking at all the dogs and puppies. Ali went over and checked in. Truthfully, she had been in contact with the shelter since Alex told her where they adopted blue. She emailed them, explaining her and Ash’s situation, but said that if there were anything that they were looking for to let her know and she could make arrangements. The shelter had been incredibly understanding and helpful, so when she got the email before the third group game telling her about the dog, she responded right away, making the 1 year old puppy theirs as soon as they could get to the shelter. 

 

Ali and the lady in charge made their way over to the cage that Ash was already sitting in front of. 

 

“Ali, Ashlyn this is Krash.”

“No way!” Ash said laughing. 

“If you don’t like the name feel free to change it.”

“No, we’ll keep it” Ali said with a smirk on her face. “Its Perfect” 

 

After taking the puppy to get him a bed, food, toys and a whole bunch of other things that Ashlyn deemed 100% necessary, they took Krash home. After hours of running around and playing, he and Ashlyn both fell asleep snuggling on the couch. Ali took a picture and posted it on Instagram. 

 

_ I guess I’m a day late, but happy #NationalDogDay. This is Krash, the newest addition to the Krieger-Harris Family. I think he is going to be very, very happy in his new home.  _


End file.
